fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Princess Peach/Chapters
Prouloge: A Castle Beggining Peach is delited that she got an invatation to Sallmors castle. She packs up everything, and Perry wants to go really bad. Peach considers letting Parry join. Peach then takes a boat to Drontgon. Once there, she notices a Goomba, Goombomb, being chased by a Bandit. Peach tries to go unseen, because she doesnt want to get in trouble. Goombomb notices Peach however, and tells the Bandit that the princess of the mushroom kingdom will help her. The Bandit laughs, and steals Perry from Peach. Peach, mad as ever, makes battle with the Bandit. Once defeated, the Bandit admits his defeat, and gives back Perry. He then jumps into the water, and swims away. He screams "I WILL BE BACK!" while he is swimming away. Perry is delighted to be back with Peach, but sees the Goomba they just rescued crying in a corner. Peach asks whats wrong, and the Goomba says that that Bandit killed her parents. Peach, feeling sad for the little Goomba, helps her up and offers her to join them! Perry gets mad, and says that only people with passes cna get into the castle! Peach then smacks Perrys mouth, and Goombomb is happy, and joins them. Peach makes it through the city, and discoveres the castle destroyed! Peach remembers that Mario & Luigi were in the castle! Peach then seeks out help, to rescue Mario and Luigi. She meets up with Kooerp, a scientest koopa. Kooerp tells the story of what happened that day. Peach gasps in amazement, and says that she will stop the thing and rescue everyone somehow. The monster had also taken many citezens of this town with him. The koppa tells Peach that she will need a map- a magical map. But, the only magical Map is at Flower Village! Peach then takes the quest to get the map, and the first chapter starts. Chapter 1: Flower Map To The Sky! Peach must go down to the Drontgon Sewers, and find the pipe leading to Flower Village. Peach finds it, but it is guarded by Bleeper, the Blooper. Peach defeats the Blooper, and goes down the pipe. She comes into Flower Field. Peach is walking to the Village, when she hears something. She hides in the bushes, and waits for that someone to pass by. It was none other than Bowser. He was looking for Mario, so he could battle him once again. With Bowser was Kamek. Peach walked out of the bush, and told Bowser that a strange thing killed Mario. Bowser, staring in shock, runs over to Peach, and does battle to her. He is defeated, and walks away, gloomy. Peach sighs, and continues onto Flower Village. She is greeted by a Koopa, who introduces himself as Koop-see. Peach says hi, and then asks where the Map is. Koopsee says that to get the map, she must get to Sorkleborked castle. Before that however, Peach had to get the Dawn Key and the Noon Key. Doing this would allow access to the castle. When peach is just about to go down the pipe, Koop-see comes running at her, and asks her if he couuld join them. "The more the marrier!" Said Peach, and Koopsee joined Peachs party. Peach battled her way up to the top of the castle, and fought Sorkleborked. Peach won, and got the Map. She went back to Kooerp... END CHAPTER Category:Chapters